Dante's New Alarm Clock
by xHitsuzenx
Summary: Dante is not a morning person. What will happen when his lover Vergil comes up with a way to get him to enjoy the early part of the day? MM, yaoi


Diavolo-Scuro-666: Hello. I'm Diavolo-Scuro-666 and uh…I'm tired. I have another pen name, it's Bury-Me-With-Black-Roses.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry, or any of it's characters, or all that. I do however own DMC2 and DMC3 special edition (it's AWESOME!) Oh, and any OC's are mine. Capcom you lucky asses…

Pairings: DantexVergil

Warnings: Lime and lemon situations, Yaoi

Last comments: Don't flame me. If you don't like it, then just stop reading it. And for those of you who don't know what lemons are, get lost, you're obviously too inexperienced/young for this. This is a one-shot btw. And incest! While twincest really…

**_Dante's New Alarm Clock:_**

By: Diavolo-Scuro-666

Dante lay sleeping in his bed in Vergil's apartment. Vergil had, after a great deal of convincing, got Dante to move into his penthouse apartment with him. Dante still worked at Devil May Cry, but calls came is less frequently lately.

Vergil had been up for three hours, it was 9:00 a.m. Dante never showed his face until after 12:00. He'd already showered, and finished training in the dojo on the floor below the penthouse. Vergil owned that floor as well, and had turned it into a dojo to keep up his training.

Vergil hated to admit it, but he was bored. His thoughts slowly drifted to last night, damn, his mind was turning into something like the dirty one of his brother. But he couldn't help it. Images of Dante, sweating and writhing in pleasure beneath him; the way Dante shut his eyes and hissed his name as his climaxed. The way he tasted, the way his soft skin felt as he let his fingers glide over it.

Vergil groaned as a hard-on hit him. He placed Yamato back in the case where Rebellion sat, and hastily walked upstairs as best he could in his…er…condition. He walked into their bedroom, grinning devilishly at his nude brother sleeping on the bed.

Dante's eyes shot open as he felt a warm tongue slide along the base of his neck, and he let out a low groan. "Verge…" Vergil grinned as he ground his hard-on against Dante's ass. "Yes Dante?" "Damn…what the fuck did you do to get so worked up already?" Dante groaned feeling Vergil's clothed erection rub against him.

"I was just thinking of you…and the way you looked under me last night…god Dante, do realize how hot you are? How hot you make me?" he flipped Dante over, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss before he could answer. Their tongues met in the middle for a heated battle, before Dante yielded to Vergil, and allowed him to sensually taste each crevice within his mouth.

Dante clenched his eyes tightly as Vergil slowly and teasingly caressed his hardening length. "Damn…tease…." Vergil grinned. "But of course…" Vergil trailed his hands downward still, circling Dante's entrance with a single finger, before pushing it in. Dante hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion.

Vergil looked up at him. "Dante, are you alright?" "Don't be such…a-a goddamned gentleman Verge…just hurry up and fuck m-me…I need you…" Vergil immediately forgot his concern, and reached for the lube in the nightstand. He coated three fingers before sliding two into Dante's tight ass.

Dante hissed half from pain, half from pleasure. The pain was only because his ass was still sore from last night. Another finger was added, and Vergil angled his fingers a bit as he thrust them in, hitting Dante's sweet spot. Dante groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips, practically begging for more.

Vergil grinned and slid his fingers out, sniggering inwardly at Dante's whimper in protest. "Hush now…I'll satisfy you…but you have to tell me what you want…" Dante groaned. "Verge, please…" "Please what Dante?" "Damnit V-Verge! Fuck me!" Vergil chuckled. "As you wish…"

After coating his erection with the lube, he tossed it aside, positioning himself at Dante's entrance. He quickly thrust into him, watching as Dante arched his back and moaned loudly in pleasure. "Harder Verge…." Vergil was only too happy to comply, thrusting hard and fast into Dante's tight warmth.

Dante gripped at the sheets so tightly that his knuckles whitened, as he moaned loudly. He could feel a pressure building in his groin, knowing it was coming. "Verge…f-faster…." Vergil lifted Dante's hips upward a bit, thrusting with inhuman speed into the tight heat that sheathed his cock. Vergil could feel his release nearing, but he wanted Dante to cum first.

Vergil slunk his hand down between their sweat slicked bodies to grab a hold of Dante's throbbing erection. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, watching with a smirk as Dante howled in pleasure, rocking his hips into Vergil. "V-Verge…I'm gonna…" Vergil knew exactly what he was trying to say, and increased the speed of his thrusts, as well as his stroking on Dante's cock.

His efforts were rewarded when Dante screamed out Vergil's name at the top of his lungs, spilling his creamy seed over Vergil's hand and their stomachs. Dante's muscles clenched tight around Vergil's cock, making it hard for him to move. Vergil thrust erratically into Dante a few more times, before release overwhelmed him.

Vergil lay on the bed, pulling Dante into his arms, still remaining inside of him. Dante tiredly nuzzled Vergil's neck, whispering in a husky tone. "Damn Verge…that was…amazing…" Vergil kissed the top of his head. "I…agree…"

Even though Vergil couldn't see it, a wickedly sinful grin spread across Dante's face. "Hey Verge…" "Yes Dante?" Dante reached over and grabbed Ivory from the nightstand, and shot the alarm clock. "Dante! What the?" Dante grinned at him. "If I'm gonna wake up that way every morning, who needs a fucking alarm clock? I like my new one better…" Dante smirked before snuggling against Vergil's chest, almost immediately drifting back to sleep.

Vergil smirked down at his sleeping twin. "This ought to be interesting…." He pulled Dante closer, wrapping his arms around him, and pulled the covers over them. "I love you…" Vergil soon joined his brother in sleep, the two looking more like angels than the devils they really were…

--> Diavolo-Scuro-666: The End. R & R. or else…..


End file.
